


His (Mine)

by IcyDeath



Series: Solangelo One Word Prompt [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealous, Jealous Nico, Jealous Will, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico realizes that Will is actually quite popular in his school (outside of camp).</p><p>For the prompt word "jealous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	His (Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> This is based on the solangelo one word prompt I did on [my tumblr](http://ilyamatsuna7227li.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The prompts were given in tumblr, currently not accepting prompts due to backlog

Nico felt like a creeper, hiding behind a tree and watching Will happily talk with a girl his age who had pretty hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

Okay, so maybe he was more than a creeper. Maybe he was a jealous creeper.

But Will was _his boyfriend_ , therefore Nico was a jealous, _justified_  creeper.

And hey, it’s not like he really _is_  a creeper. He was at Will’s school for a reason.

Summer was out and Will, like Percy, had a normal school to go back to after Camp Halfblood. They’d promised to keep in touch with each other while Will was at school and Nico was off around the world doing some of his father’s work. It’s been a month since they last saw each other face-to-face and Will had mentioned how much he missed Nico in their last skype call.

So, since Nico had some free time and he could shadow travel anywhere he liked, he’d decided that going to see his blond would be a great way to surprise his boyfriend.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting to suddenly bombarded by how _popular_  Will actually was in his normal school. Well, now that he thought about it, it wasn’t really that surprising because of his sunny disposition and likeable attitude, so maybe Nico should have expected the flirting teenage girl near _his boyfriend_.

Another thing he didn’t expect was-

“Oh come on, Nico!” Percy hissed, “Don’t tell me you’re just going to stand here and let that girl _flirt_ with Will.”

“Percy.” Jason scolded his cousin.

Nico wanted to face palm himself. How his cousins convinced him to let them come with him, he would never know.

“But he has a point, Nico.” Jason said, turning blue eyes at the son of Hades, “Brooding behind this tree like a jealous stalker is a waste of time. You should go out there and show them who Will belongs to.”

“Will’s not something to be owned.” Nico grumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but he’s  _your boyfriend._  And that girl isn’t getting the message with you hiding behind a tree like a chicken.”

Nico shot the son of Poseidon a glare, Jason sighed.

But the children of the Big Three were distracted when a high-pitched giggle made them look up.

The girl next to Will was laughing quite obnoxiously but Will didn’t seem to notice, laughing along with her. Said girl smirked to herself and ran a hand down Will’s arm.

“ _Oh no she didn’t_.” Percy mock whispered in an exaggerated fashion. Jason tried to hide his amused smile as Nico fumed beside them.

The girl played with Will’s hair, and this time the blond stepped back, saying something. The girl tried to play coy and fluttered her lashes.

But when Nico continued to do nothing more than glare in his spot, Percy and Jason shared conspiring and exasperated looks before nodding and shoving Nico out into the open.

The son of Hades yelped and managed to steady himself, by walking a few paces forward before looking at his  back and glaring at Percy and Jason who gave him a thumbs up.

“Nico?”

Nico snapped up to find Will looking at him in surprise and happiness.

Though, it seemed like Will wasn’t the only one looking at him. Several other people, heading out of classes, paused to stare at him. It made the son of Hades fidget.

“Will.” Nico said in a neutral tone, trying to seem nonchalant. “Hi.”

The blond gave him a warm, happy smile, heading towards him to grab his hands.”You’re here! I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I-” Nico flushed at the fact that they were holding hands before clearing his throat. “Well, I- uh, missed you- and I thought I could come by and- and see you?”

Will’s expression softened and he leaned forward to give the surprised teen a kiss,  “Thank you. You can’t believe how happy I am right now.”

Before Nico could open his mouth to reply, a voice interrupted them.

“ _This_  is Nico?”

Nico glared at the hazel-eyed girl who was walking up to them. She was giving him a once over, probably finding him inadequate for Will.

Nico bristled.

“Amber, I’ve told you about my boyfriend, Nico.” Will said calmly. “Nico, this is Amber. She’s a classmate of mine from History.”

“Hey,” Amber said, “I see why Will’s so hung up on you.” She stepped forward and to Nico’s confusion, placed a hand on his arm, “You’re quite… well, _handsome_.”

To Nico’s surprise, Will gently took her hand away and  gave her a firm glare, "Sorry Amber, this guy’s taken.” He said, “Maybe your ears stuffed or something, but I clearly said he’s my boyfriend.”

Amber seem to flush at that, looking at the people that gathered before she cleared her throat. She batted her lashes and stepped towards Will, “Oh come on Will, I was just being friendly.” She said, tracing a finger down the blond’s arm.

Nico growled and pulled Will back, to the blond’s surprise. He stepped forward, dark eyes narrowed, “No.” He said, presence exuding cold and Amber seemed to turn pale, “Look, honestly, I don’t care who you are and I am definitely not interested in being friendly with you. But I’d really appreciate it if you stop flirting with whatever that moves. I’d  _especially_  like it if you just stop flirting with my boyfriend. Period.”

Amber swallowed and stepped back.

Nico shot her a cool, assessing look. “Good.” He turned to the blond, “Will, let’s go.”

Will blinked and then grinned, “Whatever you say, boyfriend.”

The two of them walked to the gates, ignoring the whispers and attention they garnered in the short span of time. Neither noticed Jason and Percy giving each other a high five.

Will did hear the whispers that followed them out, though.

“Oh my God, that was so hot! Who’s that guy Solace is with?”

“He’s so cool and mysterious and oh my- I just-”

The blond frowned and pulled Nico to him. When the son of Hades shot him a curious look he just shrugged, smiled, and said, “Nothing. Just happy to have you.”

Nico blushed and grumbled, “You’ll always have me.” Will’s grip on his hand tightened. “Just- no more flirting classmates, okay?”

Will just laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you think? Nico’s oblivious to his own hotness ;D Sorry this was done in a hurry D:
> 
> If you like it, then come and view my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com) for more solangelo works!


End file.
